Pilot 00 a new beginning
by Zyra-chan
Summary: Let me see...... me really board, me got a new scar, me got a new cd..... This is what comes of it. A lovely little HY/OC (original character) fic. I really like this, I actually got a tiney, weeny bit of Duo humor in here! WOW!


I'm Back! Only this time how about having a new character. She is kind of me, in a bad mood.   
When I'm like this my friends call me vampire, and say I brood, but hell, it's just me so live   
with it! At the moment I'm listening to a really good song called get another boyfriend by the   
Backstreet Boys. I'm depressed and am basically acting like my character.  
  
This is about me, Zyra and a hard relationship that develops between her and the other Gundam   
pilots, and one in particular, catches her attention. I'll keep on referring to myself as her for  
the sake of the haters of points of view, I happen to be one of them.  
  
Um, They may seem OOC, but give me a break, i'm used to writing about people who have no characters,  
mostly my friends.....*smirks* I'm pi**ed off with most of them at the moment, and my character  
has a scar now, cos I've just got one, it is kinda cool, It runs down my cheek, and I'll probably  
hate it when I want to get a job, But heck, I'm only 14, and there is such a thing as make-up!  
  
I might be evil and involve Relana, and there might be a bit of Duo and Hilde in here, it just   
happens in my warped head and I write it down. Go figure............  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything!!!! Mwahahahahah!!!! Heero: Not me.......*mumbling* Me: oh well Mr  
trigger happy, I own me and nothing else!!! Got it!!! Good......... S'pose.....  
  
Ok think, Title......*bashes head!!!* um, I got it......  
************************************************************************************************  
Gundam Pilot 00, A new beginning.  
  
Zyra Marie walked into her new class, it was a massive hall, with almost like a theatre where   
everyone sat, one by one, so organised and neat, with neck ties for the boys and annoying big   
blouses for the girls. The whole hall had a dim tinge to it. Everyone looked at her with some  
couriosty, and she just stared back at them, cold and calmly.  
  
"Now class," The stuffy nosed teacher began " We have a new student with us, her name is Zyra   
Marie, and will be staying with us in the boarding section of the school along with most of you.  
Please take the seat next to Trowa Barton." This was a seat with a wooden desk, in the corner,  
she didn't acknowledge anything had been said, just walked to the seat and sat down quietly.  
  
The class was music and she was a brilliant musician, in singing and playing the flute and   
electric guitar.   
  
During the days living on her own, she had took the liberty to steal one of each, and was   
accomplished in both. She often used the flute when she was depressed, which was most of the time  
, but used the guitar when there was injuries or anger mixed in with the sadness.  
  
She was contemplating how long to spend working out before a party they had aranged for her to  
welcome her, was going to take place. Her head was bowed, eyes closed, when she heard someone,  
who was quite good on the violin, started playing,her eyes raised, but not her head, making her   
deep brown eyes stare through her chesnut bangs, that framed her face and eyes perfectly.   
They were wild, but tame. They were messey, but looked like they were styled that way. Everything  
seemed like a contridiction with her, giving a look of rugged beauty. The music was good. But it  
wasn't good enough to hold her attention for very long, and her mind wandered.   
  
Quatre, was as usual, up to play, as he was good at the violin, and Trowa joined him, playing   
the flute. But Zyra wasn't watching, she was too busy thinking, and by the time the song ended   
the teacher had noticed this, " Miss Marie, care to enlighten us to as why you don't need to   
listen? Can you play the flute as well as Trowa, or Violin like Quatre?" There was a long pause...  
  
Her eyes scanned the room, everyone was wtching her, and a small smirk passed her face *I'll show  
the Bakas,* she thought, and she wanted for the teacher to ask again, so she ignored her, the   
room sat in silence for a good five minutes, all the time, Heero was getting more drawn to her,  
She was just like him, and he wondered if she needed to be helped with her pain.   
  
Helped like the other Gundam pilots had helped him. Although he would never admit it, he liked  
his friends, and he needed them. He felt lost before he found them, and his cool exterior, well,  
that was just the way he was.  
  
Relana could see how Heero was looking at Zyra, and jealously flared. It was the look that she often  
gave him.  
  
"Well?" The teacher persisted " Can you? Miss?" She never said a word, just got up from her seat,  
and walked gracefully down the stairs. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and Heero Yuy  
was not missing a moment. This new girl had an aura that said *loner* As she reached the bottom,  
she simply gave Trowa a death glare, and this made Quatre freeze, he had not seen even Heero   
stare with so much coldness.  
  
Wufei was watching from the other side of Duo's desk, and he noticed how she seemed to have an   
inner strength, much to his dislike. Women and girls, were, in his eyes weak, and his senses were  
beginning to betray his beliefs.  
  
Duo liked her style. ^-^  
  
Trowa and Quatre were watching for her answer, it was as though she just didn't care, her eyes   
were blank, but intense. They seemed to contridct one emotion, or lack of, with a glare that was  
almost passionate.   
  
Her hair flicked around her, it was in a braid, just like Duo's, but longer, much longer, it was  
to the back of her thigh. One by one, unknowinly she had caught the attention of each and every  
Gundam pilot.  
  
Trowa handed her the flute and stepped aside, as she raised the instrument to her lips and took a   
deep breath then started to play a haunting and depressing melody that echoed through the building.  
It was the best that anyone had every heard. Everyone was amazed. She pulled back from the flute   
and silently handed it back to Trowa, then made her way back to her seat, which, strangely seemed   
to be in shadows, although it was in a corner, it had not seemed as dark before.  
  
" um, ok, I mean, that was wonderful Zyra! I never expected that of you!, Ok class dismissed."  
The teacher said.  
  
Wandering out of the class, she wondered why the lessons were so long, it was now 3 o'clock, and  
she had only missed 4 out of 5 classes on her first day, *oh well,* she thought,* need to train*  
And walked in the direction of the gym.  
  
The gym was quite well equipped, with weights, running machines, and above all, the thing that   
caught her eye, was a row of kicking bags. She got straight out of her school uniform and changed  
into a tank top that was black, and black shorts, tied her hair up and started stretching. Her   
body felt stiff, and her keen senses picked up the sound of eight pairs of footsteps approaching  
her, she automatically turned around and put up her blocks.  
  
"Woah! Steady! We've just come to meet you properly!" Duo poked his head round the corner and   
gave a silly grin. He walked into the gym, and was followed by a tall, blond haired man, a blond,  
short haired boy, the Trowa she sat next to, a Chinese looking boy, Girl with short, black kind   
of hair, and a girl with blond or you could say light brown hair, a woman on the mans arm, who   
also had black hair. But the one who caught her eye, was a strong looking boy, who she had seen   
in her class, he had brown hair, with wild looking bangs in front of his face, with piercing blue,  
dark blue eyes.  
  
There was an awkward silence, and then Duo piped up " I'm Duo!, your Zyra, right?" No reply.....  
She was just staring at him, but not totally at him, as though she could see through him, and he   
rana finger along the inside of his coller, she was really unnearving. He carried on, not sounding  
very confident...  
  
" this is Milliardo, this is Trowa, you know him, Wufei, Hilde, Relana, Noin, and Heero" Again,  
silence, But Wufei broke it this time. The others left, and the Gundam pilots started to work   
out.  
  
" We're going to train, the five of us, if you wish to talk anytime, no doubt Quatre will listen  
to a weak girl" Heero noticed the flare in her eyes, as she walked over to where a 4x6 piece of  
wood was mounted on a breaking block.  
  
She stood herself in front of it and struck out quickly with the palm of her hand. It snapped   
in two, and she turned around slowly, staring each and every one of them out in turn. They had all  
stopped and turned around, Duo was wide eyed, along with Quatre, while Wufei looked at her with  
disbelief, and Trowa and Heero just stared.  
  
They all took this opportunity to look her over, she was around 5'8 with long brown hair that was  
in a braid, doubled up where she had fastened it. With very lean and almost unrealistic figure.   
She had intense brown eyes that rivalled Heero's. She had perfect lips, and a slight scar running  
down her cheek. She was very beautiful, but not in a girlie way. She had an inner strength that  
shone.  
  
But something else caught Heero's eye, it was a Gundam identification tag. A silver dog type tag  
on a chain, which they all had, but didn't wear. But, glancing at the others, they didn't notice.  
This made him wonder, and he stared at the floor, deep in thought.  
  
"I'm not weak" She simply stated, and picked up a towel and put it round her neck, walking out the  
room, she said "unless you have had my life, you have no idea what strength is"  
  
The door slammed with such force, that even Heero flinched, wilst the braided baka fell over anime  
style.  
  
"um, did we make her mad?" Duo said dumbly. All sweatdropped.  
*************************************************************************************************  
" stupid, stupid!, You have nothing to wear!" An annoyed Zyra stomped around the room, racking   
her brains for the party that night.  
  
*Knock Knock* Someone was at the door, it was the boy, Heero. " Here, it should fit" he said and  
disappeared into the shadows once again. She scanned the dress up and down, it wasn't that fancy  
, she was glad, it was a simple black, tight dress, that came to mid-thigh, with a dimonique neck  
line, that plunged a little low for her liking, but heck, if she had to attend, she might as well  
look the part.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she went to the mirror, and took out her hair, letting it flow down  
her back and slipped the dress on. She wore no make-up, it was too girlish, and she wanted to   
train afterwards anyway, make-up would run. Her session had been cut short by the fives intervention.   
  
The ballroom was massive, as she expected, everything was bright, cheerful, and to her sickeningly  
false, everyone was too happy. *They need a dose of reality* she thought, and turned around to   
leave, only to be confronted by a bright Duo "Hey! You wanna dance?" "Hn" She replied and went to  
the dance floor, a slow song came on, and she danced well, in time with the music, flowing   
naturally, but never trusting Duo one bit,  
  
Heero watched, and marvelled at how she was keeping her guard up. The song ended, and she went off,  
a little too quickly, and got a drink. Heero came up behind her as she set her glass down.   
"So what's your problem?" As always, to the point. No answer....  
  
"I know that you're a Gundam pilot, I saw your tag" She whipped round and pointed an Uzi straight  
at his head, her hair was draping over her shoulders, and the dimonique neckline shone at a brilliant  
contrast to the cold, hard metal in her hand, when she took the safety latch off, it made the classic   
clicking sound and the four other Gundam pilots reacted immediately, they were at his side, all   
staring Zyra out, but she met their gaze with ten times as much enthusiasm and intensity as they gave.  
  
They all drew their guns and pointed them at her, all but Heero, who noticed the tears welling in  
her eyes that betrayed her cool stance. "Put your guns away guys" He said quietly, as everyone was   
watching them by now. "But Heero..." Duo started, only to be met by a death glare. His mouth stopped   
in place, then he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, I admit defeat!" He said, flinging his hands up in the air. They all put their guns away,  
and started talking, all but of course Heero, among themselves.  
  
"Hello! I'm gunna shoot you here! Anyone!" Zyra yelled, frustrated, as tears spilled over her eyes  
and splashed on the marble floor. "leave guys, and take the rest of them with you" Heero said calmly,  
in the usual, monotone voice.  
  
Everyone scurried out of the room, leaving just Heero and Zyra alone, with usual roles reversed,  
Heero looking down the barrel of a gun for once. " Put the gun away, there's no need for this"   
He said, gently prising the gun from her hand, her arms dropped limply to her side, and they stood,  
gazes locked for what seemed and eterinity, before she twisted round, and ran full pelt out of the  
hall.  
  
Leaving Heero shocked, and confused, but he now knew that she did need help. He gazed at the gun,   
and back to where she had run to. This was going to be interesting..........  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" God you are so dumb, you only point a gun at a civilons head, but then he takes it out of your  
hand! They were right you are weak!, and now you've lost your lead on the other five Gund...am,  
hey, there are five of them! oh man" She fell on the bed of her room, it was a normal dorm, only  
with the additioin of a laptop, and a couple of guns, and an M16 hanging over the chair.  
  
"They're the other Gundam pilots! That's how he knew what my tag ment! God, I'm dumb!" She covered  
her face with her hands and emitted a low growling sound, "uurrrrggghhhh!" And fell asleep, only  
thinking about the pilots, kept her fairly alert through slumber.....  
  
Heero walked in the room silently, followed by the other four. Coming up to the bed, he saw the   
most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Zyra was lying on her back, with hair fanned around herself.  
The dimonique neckline shone in the moonlight, that was streaming through the window, and the glare  
of the stars reflected in her skin, it was soaked with sweat. She was not having an easy time.  
  
" whaaaa...oh man..." she sat up, and stared at the five that were gathered at the foot of her bed.  
  
She slid stelthily off the bed, and backed up to the chair, before reaching for the M16. It wasn't  
there. *ok* She thought *That's cool, it must have fallen off, I can't bend down, it'll leave me  
exposed to attack.....Plan B the one left Uzi*, reaching back to the desk where the gun should have   
been all she found was wood. " oh holy SH*T" She came out with as she saw Wufei swing the gun around  
his finger, and Duo pull the M16 from around his back.  
  
She did a back flip andunlatched the window before dropping out.  
  
And straight into Milliardo's grasp.  
  
He held her tight and she struggled, before punching him in the face and making a break for it,  
as Milliardo fell to the ground, she was caught by a stiff grasp from behind. Only this one wasn't  
letting go at all. The breif struggle with Zechs had given the others time to catch up.  
  
The grasp pulled her around, and she was going to punch him, but was met by dark, purisian blue  
eyes, that melted her soul, although her eyes still remained cold.  
She was dragged back up to the room, where she was met by a bruised Milliardo and the other pilots.  
  
She didn't know what to do. So she said..  
  
"Well, get it over with" Coldly.  
  
"We're not going to harm you, we want to know who you are, who trained you, if you're a Gundam  
pilot, and why you're here and your full name, and if you do ahve a Gundam, it's name and it's  
secmatics" Milliardo rattled off.  
  
"You don't want much do you...." She mumbled, earning a death glare from Heero, but then his face  
softened, and he sat next to her, and gently brushed the bangs out of her face,  
  
Duos jaw just about hit the ground, Heero being caring? Huh? ^-^  
  
What startled the other pilots more was when he put his arms around her, and muttered "Tell Us,  
Tell Me..."  
  
She hestiated, but then said "Pilot 00, Zyra Marie, Gundam name: Shegario Wingflight, Secmatics,  
02458796542103265025487210 Main Doll, Saber:124186480484 And beam cannon: 205465125444....."  
She drifted off at the end, "Well?" Milliardo said "Who trained you?"  
  
"That does not matter, but anyway, My, my, mother trained me, and then turned her back on me, and,#  
and I k k kiled my own mother" Heero motioned for them to leave, and they did.  
  
"NO NO NO!" Zyra yelled, making them all turn around "I don't want pity, too many peoples blood  
stains my hands, I don't deserve pity."   
  
She pushed Heero aside, breaking his grasp on her, and she threw herself out the window, glass  
smashed everywhere, and her blood mingled with the tears she was shedding, landed delicatly on her  
knee, and balanced herself with two fingers. This time there was no one to get her, and she ran over   
the bike shed, and pulled out a massive moterbike.  
  
Reving up, to make her getaway, she heard Heero yell her name, and she took one last glance, to   
the pilot that she now knew she loved. Tires screeched as she ran from him, ran from her own  
feelings..........  
  
************************************************************************************************   
  
She had now been alone for 2 weeks, not physically alone, after all there were plenty of people in  
the big city. But she had not spoken to, or seen anyone she knew.  
  
The bar where she now walked was a pretty bad place, filled wtith drunks, pimps and protestutes.  
  
Not that she really cared, the pimps tipped her well, and they never got anything. The bar was smokey,  
and dingy, with the smell of alcohol and filth thick in the air, thank god her shift was over just  
about then.  
  
Leaving, one guy approached her,*no wonder* she thought, she was forced to wear a tube top, and a  
pair of hot pants for work. "Hey gourgousss...." the man slurred, he was drunk "Wanna get with this  
old man...." He wasn't old, he was around 20, although at 16, that was older than her.  
  
She just grabbed her coat, put it on and started walking back to the hotel. To get there you had   
to walk through an alley that she hated, it was dark.  
  
She peered into the darkness, and started walking, "CCCRASHH!" A cat knocked over a trash can, making  
her jump a mile. She sighed with relief and kept walking.  
  
But then she heard a sound that could not be mistaken, by her senses, there were ten of them, all  
heavy built, although one was light. Turning around to face them, she saw the 'old man' she had  
encountered at the bar, grinning willy, he had, as she thought, 9 others with him, heavy built, in  
leather, and her eyes widened in fear as she saw each one swing some sort of metal weapon, that   
glinted in the dark.  
  
He approahed her, and grabbed her wrist, which she quickly pulled away from, only to find a brick   
wall behind her.  
  
He started to touch her face, and move lower down, as he brushed her chest she couldn't hold back,  
she whacked him straight into the other wall. No sooner had she done that, than the biggest came,  
and slapped her face with a chain, leaving her on the floor of the filthy ally, with blood down her  
face.  
  
Again the big one came towards her, but never reached her. Four figures appeared and quickly disposed  
of the ringleader, and EIGHT others. From behind, a figure gently pulled her up and held her.  
  
Eyes, those eyes of dark blue stared at her, and he started to wipe the blood away. Then he moved  
forwards and kissed the ugly mark that was appearing quickly. It was freezing, at least to her,  
she was suffering from shock.  
  
"Zyra?" Heero said softly, pulling back, "You're cold, let's get you back, come on" He said picking  
her up. She pushed away "I'm *shiver* just f f fine..."  
  
"Hey! Heero, man I know that she's hurt, and don't listen to her, we need to get back" Duo said,  
serious for once.  
  
"but...." she mumbled, now standing.  
  
"no buts, let's go" Heero commanded......  
  
A shot was fired, and zyra found her self on the pavement, face first. * But I don't hurt?* She  
mused.Then another shot, closer this time.  
  
Seconds later she heard a yell, which sounded like the big guy, and two thuds by the side of her.  
Slowly, she looked to one side, she saw the big guys body lying, his face towards her, he was  
dead, eyes rolled back. She started breathing hard as she saw Duo, with her Uzi, standing over the  
dead man.  
  
Backing away, she felt somthing warm behind her, and her eyes went wide as she saw Heero's pained  
face. He was sitting up by the wall, clutching his arm, blood spilling out of it.  
  
Realisation dawned on her, Heero had pushed he out of the way of the bullet. And got hit.  
She put her arms around him tightly, and started to cry, once again, blood mingling with tears.  
She closed her eyes.  
  
A tap on her shoulder made her look up. Duo was standing above her, with a bandage in his hand,  
" Here, put this on him, and now we really do need to get back." "No, we can go to my hotel, you  
guys can get a room, and stay the night, it's closer" She replied, in army mode. She wrapped the  
bandage tight, and flinched when she heard him moan, her heart was being torn in two as she helped  
her koi.  
  
Duo took Heero away from her grasp picked him up, and Wufei, Trowa and Quatre followed.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
At the hotel, they rented a room next to Zyra's, and Duo walked into the room next door, placed  
Heero on the bed, and tried to attend to him, to be stopped by Zyra.  
  
"Please?" One word, simple enough, yet full of yearning. Duo simply smiled and left them alone.  
  
First she grabbed a bowl of water, and removed the bandage, then cleaned it. The bullet had,   
luckily gone through. Cleaning it, he started to talk "Are you ok?" She stroaked his face and   
smiled lovingly at him, "Of course I am, thanks to you..." Tears were starting to make trails  
down her face as she applied another bandage.   
  
"Shhh, don't cry, I'll always be here for you" She finished tieing the bandage and felt him wipe  
her tears, then cup her face. " I'm sorry they hurt you babe, I wasn't quick enough, I'm so sorry"  
  
At this, all her defenses broke down, and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He pulled the covers  
up over them, and rubbed the small of her back and stroaked her hair as she cried into his chest.  
  
"It's ok, you'll always have the Bakas as friends, and you know you'll always have me" He said,   
soothingly, with a smile.   
  
Then started grinding his teeth, he said "and those bastards arn't going to be bothering anyone!"  
Zyra had just about stopped crying, and she reached up to his face, which was cold and hard, and  
traced his strong jawline with her finger tips, and his expression softened. He kissed her cut,  
and made his way down her cheek, until he met her lips in a tender kiss.   
  
They both fell asleep, wrapped and entangled in oneanother, her cuddled into his chest, and he  
had one arm round her back, the other holding her waist protectivly.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
(in Duo and the guys room)  
  
*All are listening through the door*  
  
"Hey, since when have I been a Baka?" Duo asked. They all sweatdrop, then wufei says the obvious,  
"since, like ever...." Duo frowns, then smiles, "I guess Heero needed someone that's like him, to  
protect, and to care for. I think if anything, he needs her more then she needed him..."  
  
Trowa pipes up, "For once, and I mean only once, you seem to make sense." "thanks!" *thinks*  
"Hey! no fair!" Oh well, it's Duo. full stop ^-^*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know this was long but I started writing and couldn't stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Like? Not like? should I write more? Is this really bad?  
  
Anyone for LEMON?  
  
I need ten decent reviews if you want a lemon, and 5 good reviews to write a Nion/Zechs fic  
  
Or a Hilde/Duo?  
  
Or a anyone/anyone? But bare in mind I do not write Yaoi/yuri, I'm not against it, I just don't  
write it. OK?  
  
Please say which pairing you want more of in reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Peaceout Zyra-chan  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
